


[授权翻译]The Night Watch/夜巡

by Su1



Category: Marvel Avengers Movie Universe
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 团队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凌晨三点，Steve四处巡查。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]The Night Watch/夜巡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Night Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471088) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



> 作者的话：  
> 为avengerkink上“想看对复仇者们睡姿的解释”的梗而作。感谢curiouslyfic的Beta和无微不至。
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 送给Lofter上的@你不知道的大溪地 ，感谢读书笔记。
> 
> 译文未Beta，欢迎挑错。

**The Night Watch**

****  
夜巡

***

  
  
  
       凌晨三点，Steve正在夜巡。他不像常人要睡那么多——实际上，他有点失眠——所以他不时地在清晨巡视大厦，确保一切安好。  
  
       第一站是实验室。Pepper去了加利福尼亚，意味着Tony不会待在床上。Steve推开门，发现果然如其所料，Tony正脸朝下俯趴在沙发上。他在实验室摆沙发就是为了这个。  
  
       他曾迷惑不解。而在一个寂静的凌晨三点，秘密被轻声吐露。Tony的床是为双人而设的，在单独一人时太过宽敞。身旁的空旷让他只能盯着天花板，胡思乱想，难以入眠。  
  
       Steve为Tony嘴角积聚的口水而露出微笑，他帮Tony脱下鞋，盖上毯子。Tony能睡着太好了；前两晚Steve都只见到他强撑着迷蒙的双眼瞎忙活。  
  
       下一站是Bruce的房间。Bruce在逃亡中养成了军人的习性，他能在任何地方睡着。他似乎只要一见到舒服的床，就会尽量享受。当Steve探身进房间时，Bruce正摊手摊脚地睡在床中间，伴着轻微的鼾声，努力占据床上的每一英寸。  
  
       Steve合上了身后的门。  
  
       能在任何地方都睡着的还有Clint。Steve在客厅遇到了他，他正靠坐在床边眺望整座城市。至少那是他本来的打算，如果他的眼睛还睁着，头没有撑在胸口上的话。  
  
       Steve遇到这样的Clint好几次了。Clint永远不会承认，但Steve觉得，知道自己一醒来就能俯瞰全城让他更快活。  
  
       “Clint，”Steve小心地不碰到他，“你想到床上去睡吗？”  
  
       双眼睁开，眨了眨。“表，”他含糊地呢喃，“窝很好，队长。”  
  
       Steve递给他张毯子，Clint笑着道谢，立刻盖上蜷身缩进里面。在他再次飘忽着合上双眼时，神情比先前更为安适。  
  
       Natasha的房门留着一道细缝。走廊的光线射入，映衬出她的睡颜，比醒时都显得无辜。红发散落在亚麻床单上，一只手塞在枕头底下。Steve第一次推开她的房门时，全靠血清提供的反射神经才避过掷向他颈动脉的小刀， 让刀子“砰”地一声嵌进墙壁。他完全清楚Natasha为何要在睡时把手搁在枕下。  
  
       他们在那晚聊了聊，双方达成共识。她说自己理解Steve想要夜巡。他 **没有** 说自己清楚她喜欢有人在负责夜巡。在幼年时，她从未有过这样的经历，知道有人会站在她门外，确保她胸膛起伏，为她提供可以安宁休憩的片刻。他如约定过的那样带上门，走向下一个房间。  
  
       Thor的房门大敞，而Steve为眼前景象吞下一声轻哼。Thor宣称米德加德的织料毛糙而不适，他也毫无可羞怯之处，所以他正大大方方地展露着自己的屁股。  
  
       他仰躺着，右手和右腿伸向身畔的空缺，仿佛环着个不存在的人。Jane出门参加会议了，Steve希望她能很快按时回来，他不愿见到Thor寂寞。  
  
       但房里的一切都完好，所以他牢牢关上门。没必要让Natasha见到神的……分毫。  
  
       他的最后一站是Phil Coulson。他推开门，站着盯了好一会儿。Phil的姿势很别扭，像是他讨厌侧睡，但作痛的伤口让他难以仰躺。无论看起来多么不舒服，他的睡脸上仍带着柔软的笑容。  
  
       “有人陪我会睡得更好，”Phil没有睁开眼。Steve很快关门爬上床，“一切就绪？”  
  
       Phil开口时带着笑意，透着宠溺的打趣。Steve毫不困扰，如果这房子里能有谁懂他要在睡前确保队伍都安全，那就是Phil。事实上，他知道如果自己不去，Phil也会去巡查。队伍的其他人曾取笑他们，说他接手了午夜保姆的职责。管他叫Phil的“双森子”。  
  
       他乐于知道自己分担了些Phil肩上的责任，好让Phil安睡。  
  
       “所有人都好好地待着，”他在Phil的太阳穴上印下一个吻。  
  
       “你现在能睡了？”  
  
       “差不多了。Jarvis，你会继续保持监控。”  
  
       “好的，先生，”Jarvis应答，并为他们关上灯。  
  
       他的夜巡总以在Phil身旁躺下作结，他按惯例张开双手覆在Phil胸口的伤疤上，在唇上也留下一吻。  
  
       “晚安，”Steve低喃，任由睡意席卷。  
  
        
  
       【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kinky_kneazle' beautiful work, if you like it, please leave a comment or kudos on her page.  
> 感谢kinky_kneazle的出色创作，如果你喜欢本文，请务必在她的页面留下评论或kudos。


End file.
